It's Our Life
by Birdy Chan
Summary: Life isn't always easy. For one neko, staying out of trouble and being a target of possession is hard enough, especially when she's expecting and trying to keep hers and her mates' lives peaceful. For one assassin, being able to understand what it means to love is a Herculean task itself. This is done for fun, OCs involved. CielxSebastianxOC, LukasxOC, DenNor and Other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Alley: Just Another Day

Day after day, it was the same routine for Alley. Get up, go to school, endure the preps, jocks, and a certain English tutor that was the living definition of 'cruel and unusual', go home to her family. That was her routine. And the best part: she was a neko which meant she was a target for discrimination and her classmates' bullying for being different.

Nekos, human hybrids and other magical creatures were not uncommon, most of them do not display their features proudly and were mainly seen as humans. The most obvious reason was that there were people that exterminated hybrids and they would stick out like a sore thumb.

Alley had more than enough magic skills to disguise herself but chose not to. She liked the way she looked. She was average height build, although a bit pudgy, and had a cute face with brown eyes and soft showing cheek bones that were somewhat hidden by her glasses. Her skin was normal, a light shade with a but of a tan from taking cat naps in the sun often. Her short scruffy dark brown pixie cut matched her cat ears, tail and paws that replaced her hands which clearly identified herself as a neko.

As much as she liked being a neko, it had its quirks. She often had people pulling on her ears and tail, from bullies, curious people or otherwise. Although she loved the gentle affections.

What she absolutely hated was her English tutoring sessions: her demonic English teacher also served as her tutor and he was trying to force her to get rid of her verbal ticks and make her speak like a proper human. And his 'master' was a bratty terror to boot.

'What's the big deal?' she thought as she swished her tail discreetly under her desk. 'I'm not human so why should I have to speak and act like one if I don't want to? It's not like I want people like those twigs to like me.'

"Psst, Alley, Alley!" Booker, her best friend from manga club poked her in the back with a pencil which made her hair stand up on its ends and her claws extend. "Relax, it's only me. You were zoning out." he had messy red hair and thick glasses that covered most of his face and usually wore neatly pressed sweater vests and slacks.

"Mya? What's going on?" she looked around and saw everyone leaving. "Is it lunchtime already?" she really could go for something with fish right now.

"No, we're having an assembly. General monthly announcements and we have a new assistant teacher and a couple new students I think." he said as he stood up.

"Myun~ " She flicked her tail happily, finally a good change! As she was walking by towards her locker, she waved hello to two of her other friends, Matthew Williams, a shy and sweet Canadian boy that liked to hide in hoodies, and Ivan Braginski, a gentle giant Russian. They were really nice and she completely supported them as a couple. They were fun to hang around with and gave her snacks and a petting every so often.

She noticed her neighbour across the hall trying to fix the coffee machine in his locker, Lukas Bondevik, a Norwegian student that had a bit of an odd air around him. He was nice as well and she knew he had some major problems recently with his now ex-boyfriend. She didn't know the details, just that they broke up and Lukas got really hurt. "Hey Lukas, you look well." she smiled

"Thanks, you t- FAEN!" he swore as he got his hand caught in the machine and some hot water splashed on his hand. "I'll chat later."

She mewed as she continued heading out with Booker towards the gymnasium and got a seat with him as the students started rolling in.

"So~ what were you daydreaming about Alley?" he grinned as he leaned to her and she blushed lightly. "Nyothing~ not saying anything~" she said as she turned her attention to the stage.

Truth be told, she had something on her mind for a while. She had met one of the students as per invitations of her adoptive parents who were head of this school, Kiku Honda and Yao Wang. Laurence Moore was his name, he was a very energetic and friendly boy with asbergers. Her parents invited his family over one day before school started so they could get to know each other better. As expected, they became fast friend but he was not the one that was occupying her thoughts.

There was a crow that perched on her windowsill several nights over the summer. Several nights in a row, he would just sit there and watch her. After about a week, she got the courage to speak with him, and he was very kind, even complimented how cute she looked with her neko features. No one doted on her like that before aside from her adoptive parents. And she absolutely loved the attention, especially from him for some reason.

He said that they would meet again, both the nights and the dreams thereafter. He mentioned that he was a demon and that he had a human form, but he never showed it to her and the suspense was killing her. She couldn't wait to see what he would look like. She wanted him to pet her and be close to her.

After a few moments, once everyone was settled in, Kiku stepped up to the podium to give the announcements for November. Alley heard the girl's whispering excitedly and scanned around the stage to see why they were so worked up. She spotted Laurence, who gave her a wave once they made eye contact. He looked as lively as ever, with his vibrant hazel eyes and his silver blonde hair and a gentle smile on his face.

She shook her head as that wasn't the reason and saw a girl next to him. She looked about Alley's age but Alley immediately detected there was a very dangerous aura around her. She had pale skin as if the sun barely touched it, with long medium brown hair and calm, dark eyes and wore a black and white school uniform.

There was a younger looking boy, shorter at least that had black hair, a sapphire blue eye and an eyepatch. He looked extremely bored with all of this and fidgeted a bit in his school uniform.

"I'd like to introduce our two new students: Robyn Hunter, Laurence Moore, and Ciel Phntomhive." Kiku motioned to them. "Furthermore, we have two more staff additions. Strigoi Dennski," Kiku motioned to a tall man with spikey red hair and a sharp looking face with a bit of a dark stubble forming on his chin with piercing green eyes that held joy behind them, although she felt it was more of a mischievous look. He was handsome, but she didn't think it was him that created all of the attention.

"And Sebastian Michaelis." he motioned to a tall black haired crimsoned eyed man that had glasses on and his hair pushed back. He looked over the students with a thin smile and he was drop dead gorgeous! All of the girls were talking about him for sure. Who knew a guy could look so good in all black?

She had her focus fixed on him during the entire assembly, he gave a short speech on who he was and what he was going to do. Apparently, he served as a butler for several years and had done other jobs as well. He would be tutoring English, French and Latin for selected students. Alley crossed her paws that by some miracle she would be chosen and switched out. Not because that Mr Michaelis was hot, that was part of the reason though, she desperately wanted to be out of the other teacher's tutoring session.

Once they were out, some of the students swarmed the new students and staff with questions. Laurence and Strigoi were the only ones that happily took them, as she noticed, while Robyn and Ciel looked very uncomfortable through their stiff and cold features. Ciel moved towards Sebastian and stood by him through the crowd of girls and whispered something in his ear to which Sebastian gave a nod.

Alley noticed that the atmosphere suddenly intensified once Robyn and Sebastian met eye contact before being broken and Robyn shifted her eye contact to Alley.

Alley shivered and felt like there was something familiar about her. Something she'd rather not remember, it felt like she was being analyzed.

"Alleeeeey!~" She suddenly snapped out of it when she was glomped by Laurence, almost being knocked off her feet. "Hiya~ you've gotten taller~" he chimed and startled Booker a bit. "Hi, are you Alley's friend? So am I, I'm Laurence." he held out his hand and shook it happily. Laurence chose not to wear the school uniform and had a red hoodie on along with dark ripped jeans with dirty white runners. Booker shook his hand meekly.

"You just moved here?" He asked and Laurence shook his head.

"I've been here all my life but I've only had private tutors. This is my first time in an actual school." he grinned.

"Mya? ...oh right..." Alley folded her ears. "I have to go or Claude is going have a fit." she quickly headed off to Claude Fautius' office on the second floor above the main school entrance. Claude himself was a demon but he knew no limits to sadism. She couldn't get what his deal was, why he had Draconian methods of teaching. She might have been exaggerating that part but he was still a jerk.

"You're late." he said as he pushed his classes on his face. "Not very fashionable, Allison. Let's not waste any more time and get down to business." he drilled her on words that started and ended with with 'n' and 'm's' and 'ians' . But her 'annoying sounds' as he called them kept on popping up and got fed up.

"You stupid girl! You hear the words and you are perfectly capable of speaking them so quit wasting my time with this nonsense!" That was the last straw for her. She was on the verge of crying and wanted to make him pay for that. She started spouting out some Japanese and Mandarin words along with her ticks and it sounded extremely annoying.

"ENOUGH!" he shot up and was about to yell at her until a cane suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Yelling at a young lady is so uncouth." a cool voice said. Alley turned her head and her cheeks flushed as she saw Sebastian holding the cane up. "You really need some manners, Mr Fautius." She felt there was some tension between them. "I'll be taking this delightful young lady as my student from now on and this is for you from the governors." He smiled as he handed Claude a pink slip. Claude read it over quickly before leaving without another word. "She's your problem now."

Alley stuck her tongue out at him as he left but felt like crying. She felt Sebastian stroke her ears and winced as a natural reaction and stepped away. Although it felt good.

"Forgive me, I could not resist." he smiled as he retracted his hand. "Your ears just look so soft and I simply had to touch them." She was wary of him and analyzed him carefully. He was friendly, good looking, and he got rid of Claude! He was too good to be true. "Don't listen to him. You are not a nuisance." he walked over to the door and drew the shade, his eyes reflecting the light as he turned his head to her. "Shall we get started, my little kitty?"

Alley froze and fixed her gaze on him, he was the crow, he had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn: Do What You Gotta Do

After Robyn slipped away from the crowd, she found a quiet corner on the second level of the school under a staircase, making a discreet phone call with a low voice. "I found her." She said.

"Excellent. Keep her in your sight and get as close to her as you can, over time, of course. We need to eliminate every last one of her kind. Do not fail me, understand?" the man on the other line said.

"Yes sir." She murmured and hung up, slipping her phone back in her bag and taking out a sheet of paper from her pocket that was her locker number. She was here for one reason, she would not be in an ordinary school if she only wanted. The Hunter family was a prestigious, notorious family known for their hatred of magic beings and their hellbent goal on creating the ultimate human being so that humans would be the dominant beings on earth. They eliminated anyone they deemed a threat or those that aided said threats, hybrids, humans or otherwise.

She noticed an odd machine in one student's lockers, catching her interest. It was unusual for any kind of machine to be in that small space. And she heard a "Ow... Faen. Come on you stupid thing." and saw a boy roughly her age rubbing his hands as he flipped a switch and there was running water. "Finally." He gave a smirk.

"... You have a coffee machine in your locker?" She said softly, looking up at him analytically with a calm gaze. He was a couple inches taller than her, she was sure he was at least six feet and had slightly wavy ash blonde hair with bangs brushed to the side of his face. His deep blue eyes were very solid and difficult to read.

He turned to her, his smirk fading a bit and getting himself a mug and filling it up. "Ja. Problem with that? Coffee is essential to survival for students." the smirk tugged at his lips before chugging it down.

"Oh." She said softly, her eyes fixed on him. She could feel there was something different about him, there was an atmosphere magic users had but something was off. It was like a change in pressure, magic users had a warm atmosphere but his was cool, like a winter wind. She wasn't going to report him until she had facts he was a magic user or magic being.

"New student, right?" he motioned to her with his free hand.

"Yes." She nodded, her tone remaining constant. "... Anything I should know?" Perhaps he would be useful for getting information. Then again, he seemed a bit smart, she thought after studying him, he was not a fool. To her pleasure, he answered without hesitation. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as hard as she originally thought.

"Hm... Not really. Jocks are definitely people to watch out for, they go after anything pretty and walks on two legs." She just stared at him blankly with a raised eyebrow, not sure if he was serious or not. "Ja, I'm serious, best to steer clear."

"Oh." she gave a small shrug. "They hardly sound like a threat." She was confident in her abilities, a little too much to the point of arrogance. She had been trained for several years and would not accept defeat or being second. She had many losses in challenges before, putting herself through hell to fight, but she would be humiliated if she lost to someone here or any non-human being.

She spotted Alley being glomped by Laurence and talking with her friend. They were awfully loud but she couldn't veer her gaze in another direction. She focused on Alley, her target, at first but found herself staring at all three of them, how they were laughing, smiling over nothing. It was very odd to her, she couldn't understand why they enjoy being together.

He gave a small chuckle. "Perhaps. And that is Alley. Don't get her angry, her claws are real and she'll shred you if you really piss her off. But otherwise, she's alright."

"I will take that into consideration." she nodded, not making complete eye contact with him. "Well... I suppose we have our rooms to go to classes now. Good day." she said as she spun on her heel and started heading to an amphitheater, getting a seat at the very back, at the end of the aisle, moving her chair away from the chair beside her to minimize contact with whoever was going to be next to her.

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm as she went through her uncle's instructions from her grandfather. She was to attend this public school to get close to this particular neko that didn't bother trying to hide herself and bring her to the manor for scientific reasons and execution. Apparently, Alley was the lone survivor of the Kemper family, a family of nekos that were defiant of her grandfather's ways, they sabotaged research and freed other subjects from time to time and they were deemed a threat to humans. She didn't know all the details, just from the documents and she knew her older brother was on the group when he was just starting out as an assassin seven years ago.

Robyn felt some sympathy for her, she was a subject herself many, many times and the experiments were nothing less of torture to get a successful result. She tightened her hand above her heart at the memory of it. The only good that came out of them was that she was healthy, had plenty of stamina from them that she used to help fight. The worst thing they did was they placed a crystal in her chest that could potentially be used to help fight strong magic users. Robyn saw it as more of a parasite than anything. She never was able to control it and it was devastating on her body when it was used. But she didn't want help, it happened, it's dealt with and she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

Soon the prof came in and a long day began. Math 20-1, she wasn't good at it but would manage to get through it. After that was History, she noticed that same boy was there too, down at the front. Some girls were talking to him next to his desk, they seemed a bit upset or something. Robyn shook her head and went through her textbook quickly to ignore them. As long as he or anyone else minded their own business, she was fine with them. She heard whispering and caught a couple students motioning to her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't mind or really care about being talked about or if anyone tried talking to her. Just go with the flow, no reaction, that way, no one gets hurt.

Third period, English. Something she was really good at and Alley was in her class too to Robyn's delight. Even better was that she noticed throughout the lesson, Alley looked very flustered and confused. This would be the perfect bait, but the trick was getting the perfect time. That took care of some of her work, now she just had to take care of her studies and just keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

After English was lunch then gym, now she really could let loose. She stepped in the change room, hearing white noise from the chattering girls as she changed into a simple red and white tshirt and shorts and adjusting a ring on her right middle finger making sure it wouldn't move much. After getting changed, she noticed that boy AGAIN.

He caught her gaze and gave a small wave to her before the coach started barking the roll call, one by one, the students raised their hands or said 'here'. Once it was done, they followed the coach outside to an obstacle course on wet grass and a pavement track. The sky was grey and it was spitting rain which gave the area a nice, fresh scent.

"Alright, listen up scrawny beans. It's a course race today. So boys, no playing gentlemen to the ladies. You make them eat your dust or blind 'em with what your mamas gave you." He said and most of the boys gave a laugh, one of them flashed his chest to the girls who gave a giggle and one of them fainted. The others were just quiet or looked really nervous. Robyn tied her brown hair back into a knot as he continued. "That's the spirit. Now, you're gonna go through the field, through the tires, swing across the stream or run in it, I don't care, jump the hurdles, through the mud pit then get back here. On your marks,"

Everyone got to the set starting point, all hands were on the ground, hunched forward. Robyn had her head up, focused on the course ahead, setting her mind to a predator like state, imagining a target just up ahead that she had to get before anyone else. Once the shot was fired, everyone sprinted ahead, Robyn was just behind a couple of brawny looking boys that tried to block access around them and between them.

Robyn was starting to get really annoyed and dove under them, sliding in the mud on her stomach and shooting back up on her feet to get ahead, making it to one set of tires, getting her foot in every one. Three boys were still ahead and one girl was right behind her and she had to get away from them. As she was getting to the stream, the girl moved to push her into the stream. She caught it and jumped to a rock in the stream as the girl fell in, pushing her arms and legs through the icy water. Once she made it through, five other students got ahead to her dismay. This was pathetic! They are only doing this for something as mere as grades and they were ahead of her.

She had to change her mindset as she was heading to the hurdles. She imagined the target was now a dangerous person, threatening to kill innocent humans and she moved faster, getting through the hurdles, knocking several over and was back to back in the lead with that boy.

He gave her a bit of a playful smirk as he ran full speed, neck and neck with her, sweat and rain glistening down their bodies. They crossed the finish line at the same time and Robyn skidded in the mud afterwards, sliding on her bum and her back onto the ground, panting hard. She needed to do this more often, this was not good, she was tied or in second.

"Impressive, Bondevik." the coach said, slapping him on the back as he was hunched over, panting. "Beat your best time." he walked over to Robyn as she was getting up. "I look forward to seeing what else you're capable of, Hunter."

Robyn nodded as she panted, noticing the boy coming up to her, stripping his navy blue mud ridden shirt off. "Not bad, Hunter." he gave a small smirk. "Might be nice to have an actual challenge for a change."

"Real challenges are hard to come by. But it's a nice change." She decided to maintain her manners. "You were good...erm... Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Lukas." he said and he caught her staring at his chest, his mischievous smirk getting a bit bigger. "Like what you see, Hunter?"

She felt her cheeks turn red and turned away. "Sorry, I just noticed your tattoo." he had a tattoo of a blue, ice blue dragon with a pale yellow mane on his left pectoral to his shoulder, looking like it was hovering. "... And it's Robyn."

"Well, I look forward to working with you again." he said as he walked off. As her eyes followed him, she noticed a faint outline from his back of what looked like wings, shaking her head in disbelief. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

After gym was done, she headed back to the amphitheater for health. She noticed Alley was in the front with Laurence and her other friend. Another way to keep an eye on her. She made her way to the top to find both aisle seats were taken to her dismay and sat next to one boy, moving her chair away from him to minimize contact and heard the chair on the other side scrape.

"Hello again." Lukas smirked as he sat down with a huge mug of coffee in his hands.

'Him again?!' she thought without her expression changing. She was a bit irked that it seemed like they ran into each other like some cheesy, boring romance novel.

"Don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"... It's fine." she said quietly. In truth, it wasn't really. Not because of him, she was too close to people. It was a heavy, but bearable atmosphere. As long as it stayed the same, it was fine.

The teacher soon came in with a couple of dvds in his hands as he set up the projector.

"Salut mes étudents~ As promised, I brought videos and we will be discussing the stages of sex that we discussed." There was a loud murmur excitement in the air and an obvious mew from Alley at the front. Robyn had a look of discomfort forming on her face. Sex Ed. Of all the times she had to come, she was in the middle of the sex ed course! And how the hell could these guys get so excited over it, it was disgusting!

Her eyes darted anxiously around the room as the teacher pulled out a brief presentation then dimmed the lights for a video. She heard groans and excited noises from her classmates, could smell blood from nose bleeds, and was trying to find other distractions or notices to block out the video.

"Hehehe, embarrassed Hunter?" the student beside her nudged her and she suddenly snapped when she saw he moved to nudge her again. In an instant, she shot of her seat and threw him on the floor behind her, bending his arm painfully behind his back.

"Owowow! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he groaned, trying to regain his breath. Her action caught Lukas' and the other student's attention but everyone else was too occupied by the movie.

"You know he was only teasing, right?" Lukas was a bit stunned by her and she realized what she was doing. This atmosphere was starting to be suffocating, there were too many people, they were too close. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom, only to be caught by a tall red haired man on the way out.

"Just where do you think you're going, missy?" he asked in a baritone voice. Robyn took a few steps backwards, looking up at him and seeing piercing green eyes that identified him as a demon. They were one of the immediate creatures on the execution list. She recognized him as the new staff member, Strigoi Dennski.

"Don't touch me." she said strongly, raising her hands defensively, moving away.

He ignored her and scooped her up to bring her back to the classroom. She panicked and started struggling, hitting him in major points to get him to drop. When he did put her down, they were in a lake front.

"I really hate misbehaving students and assassins." His eyes gleamed at her as a tooth was poking out of his thin smile. "Better hope you've learned enough, Hunter. Although I will forgive you if you apologize~" he smiled pleasantly.

"Surrendering to a demon? That'll be the day." she gave a cold, steady gaze as her hand moved to her ring, twisting it, letting a black light engulfing her body into lightweight, fabric like armor covering her neck down with swords materializing in her hands and sword holsters on a belt. She stepped forward as thick black boots with silver edges and extra holsters materialized. "By order of the Hunter Association, I have to execute you immediately, demon Strigoi Dennski."


End file.
